


To Be A Kid Again

by Rawr948



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, De-Aged Clint Barton, De-Aged Jack Rollins, F/M, Multi, and also a little sad, this is gonna be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: Things seem to be going well on one of Strike Team Alpha's missions. Until they don't.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Charity Hawktion 2019





	To Be A Kid Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).

> This is a gift fic!

"So, what was so important that you had to wake us up at…" Clint squinted at his phone screen, his frowin tugging lower. "One in the fucking morning?"

Natasha just hummed, clearly more awake and alert than Clint right now. She was studying the trio, a slight tilt to her head. 

Steve sighed, eyes going down before looking back up at the two. "You want to tell them or should I?" He asked. He sounded tired, whether from sleepiness or whatever this whole thing was.

"We are….  _ were, _ Hydra. Don't want to be a part of it anymore. It." Jack's face twisted, almost as if he'd eaten something distasteful. "We realized that what they wanted wasn't what we had wanted. Didn't match our ideals."

"Kinda hard to be in a group that wants to murder your friends and family if you don't do what they say. And do the exact opposite of helping the world, ya know," Brock added. "Sorta dampens this whole loyalty business."

Clint had stood up straighter, expression hardened. Natasha looked relaxed, but both men knew she was probably ready to strike any second now.

"Cap, you too?"

"No. They came to me first, asking for help." He held up his hands, hoping to lessen the tension in the room. "I-"

"And you trust them?" Natasha asked, tone a little harsh as she cut him off.

"Yes."

Clint and Natasha turned to each other, a silent conversation passing between them both. After a few awkward seconds of silence, at least in Steve's opinion, the couple turned back to them, expressions grim. "Fine. But we want an explanation. And information."

The trio breathed a sigh of relief, postures relaxing. Steve went to sit on one of the couches now that things were okay. He wouldn't have to intervene. He was glad he could trust Natasha and Clint, especially after all the missions they worked, both as Strike Team Alpha and as the Avengers. Short as that second one was.

\------------

It was an easy mission, Clint thought as he and Jack made their way to their posts. All they had to do was keep look out and radio in if anything was off. In case more backup arrived. Though, Cap being as he was, had already made his way through the front of the boat. That show off. 

Both snipers gave each other a small nod before splitting up. He was going to be up one mast while Jack climbed the other. It was the perfect perch and one that would give them some great cover should they need it.

They had all been too confident, clearly. Maybe it was because they had Rogers on their team or the fact that their missions had ended successfully each time. But whatever it was, this mission wasn't about to be completed without some complications coming up.

  
  


Natasha was sneaking past Rodgers and Brock. She had been given a side mission to collect some vital information by Fury. It was mostly a precaution should things go sideways, and it never hurt to have whatever it was your enemies wanted. 

Before she could complete her task, her earpiece buzzed to life. 

_ "Nat! Brock, anyone, we ne-" _ and then silence.

Feeling a shiver go down her spine, Natasha frowned. She wanted to go, Clint sounded worried. But she couldn't just leave her station. Whatever it was, she was sure he and Jack could handle it, they were capable fighters and even more capable shooters. They'll be fine.

But that didn't stop the feeling of wrongness at the back of her mind. 

She could always check in with them once she was done. Just in case. Things will be fine, she trusts Clint.

  
  
  


On the other side of the ship, Brock trailed just slightly behind Rodgers with the others. He heard his comm flare to life, Clint's distressed sounded voice setting his nerves on end. The way it just cut off sending chills down his spine. He didn't like that, not one bit. 

He stopped and looked behind himself at the rest of the team. At the  _ traitors _ . And then he nodded in Rodger's direction. "Go on ahead. I need to check something real quick. Watch his back. You know the drill," he whispered to the closest operative. 

The woman nodded, giving him the  _ 'hail hydra' _ salute, which he returned. And then they parted ways.

  
  


Brock made his way slowly to where he knew the two snipers were posted. He made sure to stay alert, not wanting anyone to take him by surprise, but also in case he saw Jack, or even Clint.

When he arrived at the first sniper best, he hid a few feet away and tried to find Jack. When he couldn't see his partner, he pressed against the comm system in his ear.

"Jack, what's your status?"

Static greeted him and he frowned. "Jack, status," he tried again. He felt his pulse speed up involuntary as the seconds ticked by and no response was given.

Without thinking about it, he ran to the watch tower and climbed it. He didn't care if he was seen, something was wrong. He could sense it in his soul.

When Brock got to the top of the tower, he was shocked to find the place empty. Save for Jack's pants and his gear. He stood there staring at the empty space, chest heaving and worry crashing over him like the cold, harsh waves during a storm. Jack was gone.

He saw a flint out of the corner of his eyes and bent down to pick it up, lifting up Jack's pants in the process. He found a ring. It was a simple, silver band. One that he recognized. If he looked on the inside he would see the engraving he had gotten done for Jack.

".... ** _fuck_ ** ," he hissed. His hands flew to his comms again, fist closing tightly around the ring in his other hand. "Romanov, Rodgers, we have a problem."

  
  
  


A child ran as quickly as his little legs could carry him. There was a toddler trailing behind him, hand in his as he tried to keep his sniffling quiet. Neither of them knew where they were, but Clint, the older of the two, was sure that it wasn't good. He didn't know who the smaller one was, but he was going to take care of him. Something about him was familiar, and by the way the toddler trusted him, the younger one trusted him too.

"Okay, just a bit more okay," he whispered to the toddler. "Then we can leave. I know a safe place." It was said in that confident way kids had of saying things, a sureness of where they were and how to get to safety.

Jack nodded, sniffling again and rubbing at his eyes. "O-Okay," he whispered shyly, trying to stay quite too.

Clint nodded, smiling down at the kid and gave his hand a squeeze. It was something he remembered Barney doing whenever he was scared. "Come on," he whispered, making his way across the large ship. He made sure to not let go of Jack, going as slow as he could afford to. He wanted to leave soon so they could hide from the mean adults. But he also didn't want Jack to trip and fall. 

It took them a few minutes, but Clint finally found the way out. He reminded Jack to stay quiet, getting a nod in response, before the two made their way off the boat. He hadn't heard any shouts or talking so he felt they were safe. As much as he wanted to celebrate, though, he knew from experience that silence didn't always mean safety. 

It wasn't until they were safely on solid ground and winding their way through the warehouses that he could feel a sense of pride in escaping. 

When he noticed Jack falling behind, he stopped. "Tired?" He asked the smaller boy softly. All he got was a tiny nod. They couldn't stop yet. Even if they did escape, the mean people could find them. They had to keep going.

So he kneeled down, back facing Jack, and placed his hands behind himself. 

"Piggy back," he said, grinning at Jack over his shoulder. He has always been the little brother, but with Jack, now he could be the older brother and keep him safe. Like Barney did with him.

Jack didn't need to be told twice, climbing onto Clint's back with a bit of help. When he was sure that Jack wouldn't fall off, Clint started to walk. He stumbled a few times, adjusting to the weight, but managed to stay upright and set up a good pace.

  
  
  


"Where could they have gone!?" Brock yelled, pacing around Fury's office. 

He ignored the sigh the man let out, the eyes watching him. He didn't care what the others thought about his emotional display. He had a reason. Two of their agents were missing. Not just  _ any _ two agents, either. Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, an Avenger. And Jack Rollins, his boyfriend. 

"If you would stop pa-"

"Don't tell me to stop! Just send people for them! Find them!" Brock yelled, shutting Fury up. "He'll, send  _ me _ after them. I'll find the-"

"And then what?" Fury interrupted. Brock rounded on him, stomping up to Fury's desk as the director stared him down. Before the angry man could speak again, Fury said, "We're sending those we can afford to send out. The rest are looking for any clues as to what may have happened to them. Now." He looked at Brock, then at Steve, and lastly at Natasha and her barely held back rage. He knew her carefully hidden rage wasn't aimed at him, that it was for whoever took Clint. He also knew her well enough to know she would look for Clint and Jack without permission.

"Now, before you  _ interrupted _ me, I was going to tell you that you four will be going deep undercover starting tomorrow morning. It's highly classified, only I can see the details of your mission. Now, if you happen to find our missing agents and potentially what could have happened to them, you will be required to return them straight to me," he said, eyeing the four of them.

Steve stepped forward and nodded. "Of course director." He put a hand on Brock's shoulder, who had been thinking over Fury's words, and nodded toward the doorway. He took the folder that Fury handed him and left with Natasha and Brock in tow. They needed to make a plan.


End file.
